Clairvoyance (Part One of Two)
by Dr. Degenerate
Summary: Unicron returns as help comes from Earth in an unexpected form... and time


"CLAIRVOYANCE"  
  
PART ONE OF TWO  
  
By Dr. Degenerate  
Fb2000@hotmail.com  
  
A girl stands before him, barely visible. Wind seems to sweep up around her and there is a soft, warm glow coming from her body. The part organic, part robotic, cat-like creature approaches her slowly. She reaches her hand out and caresses it's shiny, metallic head. It purrs at her touch.  
She hugs the cat-like creature in her arms and kisses it's nose. She feels so alone, and she can feel that this creature does as well. But in the company of this robotic beast she feels safe and loved. A girl and her beloved animal.   
"I love you, Cheetor," she smiles and scratches the creature behind the ears.  
"I love you too, Gabrielle," the creature says back to her, purring lightly.   
Suddenly a bright tear appears between them and they are blasted backwards, far from each other. It's happening again, just like it has been the last couple of nights...  
"I'll come back for you!" the girl screams out in desperation but the loud, lightning-like sounds that have risen up have drowned her voice out.  
A bright white light fills everything and again they are alone.   
  
  
MAXMIAL BASE, MOUNT SAINT HILLARY  
  
[Cheetor jumps awake and falls off his bed. He shakes his head groggily and takes a minute to gather himself. He tiredly drags himself out to Rattrap's room and knocks on the door.]  
  
Rattrap: Who is it?   
  
Cheetor: It's me.   
  
Rattrap: What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!   
  
Cheetor: Please let me in. I need to talk to you. I had that dream again.   
  
Rattrap: What? The one about the girl?   
  
Cheetor: Yeah, that one.   
  
Rattrap, sighing: Fine, fine, hold on a sec.   
  
[After a few seconds the door opens and Rattrap goes to sit on his bed as Cheetor enters.]  
  
Rattrap: So what happened?   
  
Cheetor: It was just like the other nights. We were in the middle of nowhere... It was just pitch black.   
  
Rattrap: Right.   
  
Cheetor: And we just jumped into each other's arms.   
  
Rattrap: Hoo-boy! Are you sure I should be hearing this?   
  
Cheetor: No, no, no. It wasn't anything like that. It was just two friends sharing a hug.   
  
Rattrap: "Friends"? You make it sound like you know this girl already.   
  
Cheetor: The dreams were so vivid, I feel like I do.   
  
Rattrap, pondering: Have you thought about bringing this up to Rhinox? It could be a malfunction in your circuitry. Maybe you should take a minute and have the CR chamber check you out.   
  
Cheetor: No, I know it's not a malfunction. This girl is real, Rattrap. And she's a human. I need to find out more about her.   
  
Rattrap: Yeah, well, if you start hallucinating on the battlefield, don't say I didn't warn ya.   
  
Cheetor: Yeah, whatever.   
  
Rattrap: Go back to sleep, buddy. We'll talk about this later.   
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING, MAXIMAL CONTROL ROOM  
  
[Optimus, Rhinox, Rattrap, Cheetor, Silverbolt, and Blackarachnia are gathered in the control center. Cheetor's mind is obviously elsewhere.]  
  
Optimus: I've called this meeting to discuss Megatron's recent erratic behavior...  
  
Blackarachnia: Since when does Megatron ever act intelligently?   
  
Rhinox: Well he's definitely up to something. Our surveillance device that we planted in Grid Tango has detected strange Pred activity in the area.   
  
Optimus: Inferno and Waspinator were dispatched to that area and have been scanning it now for the last two days. We want to know why.   
  
Silverbolt: Is there anything of importance in that grid?   
  
Rhinox: All that I can come up with is that in was in the blast radius of the explosion of that Alien planetary destruction device that Optimus destroyed. They might be trying to salvage some of the alien technology.   
  
Rattrap: But Chopper-Face and I surveyed that area for any debris after the explosion.   
  
Rhinox: I know, but they may have found something you and Dinobot missed.   
  
Rattrap: Hey, I didn't miss nuttin'. Ol' Lizard-Lips and I sniffed that place through and through.   
  
Optimus: It's only a hypothesis at this point.   
  
Blackarachnia: We must not overlook the possibility that Megatron might be setting up some kind of equipment of his own.   
  
Optimus: Exactly. About three days ago we detected some kind of transwarp signature near that grid. That is why I'm sending Silverbolt and Cheetor to Grid Tango to investigate. You two are to scan the area thoroughly and report back your findings. If you see any Predacons, do not engage. Try to spy on them. Do you understand your mission?  
  
Silverbolt: Yes sir.  
  
[Optimus eyes Cheetor strangely.]  
  
Optimus: Cheetor? Is that clear? Cheetor?  
  
Rattrap: Hey, kitty! Big Bot's talkin' to ya!   
  
[Cheetor snaps out of his daze.]  
  
Cheetor: Huh? Yeah, sure. Survey the area, gotcha.   
  
[Optimus looks at Cheetor with concern.]  
  
Optimus: Are you ok, Cheetor?   
  
Cheetor: Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. Hey, Silverbolt, let's get going.   
  
[Cheetor goes to leave. Optimus stops Silverbolt.]  
  
Optimus: Watch him.   
  
Silverbolt: Will do.   
  
[Silverbolt departs after Cheetor.]  
  
Rattrap: Fearless Leader, I might know what's distracting Cheetor.   
  
Optimus: Then by all means, fill me in.  
  
  
  
PREDACON BASE  
  
[Megatron sits in his command chair, reviewing a schematic. He smiles and nods with approval to himself.]  
  
Megatron: Excellent! With my perfected Transmetal 2 technology, I'll soon have a true army of unstoppable warriors. But even better, my first steps into perfecting my little "project" are proceeding nicely, yes.   
  
[Waspinator and Inferno enter.]  
  
Waspinator: Waspinator and Bug Bot found more alien parts.   
  
[Waspinator dumps the parts on a tray and hands them to Megatron. He shuffles through them.]  
  
Megatron, reviewing each part: Slag... Slag... Slag... Ah, this will do nicely, yes! Oh and this! Perfect! This is exactly what I need, yes! Good work! Inferno, get me Tarantulas at once.   
  
Inferno: As you command.   
  
[Inferno leaves to get Tarantulas. Waspinator curiously looks over Megatron's shoulder at the schematics.]  
  
Waspinator: What are those?   
  
Megatron: The keys to dominating the future.   
  
[Inferno returns with Tarantulas.]  
  
Megatron: Ah, Tarantulas! How good to see you.   
  
Tarantulas, annoyed: What do you want?   
  
Megatron: I finally have all the necessary parts to perfect our little "project." Are you still up for it?   
  
[He hands Tarantulas the parts.]  
  
Tarantulas, excited: Of course! Suspicious: I just find it surprising that you trust me with such an important task.   
  
Megatron: I don't. Quickstrike will supervise you to ensure your loyalty. I can't risk any betrayal on this, no. Get to work immediately, yes! The plans to installing the alien technology are here on the database.   
  
Tarantulas: You know, if the Maximals find out about our little "project" they'll do everything in their power to stop us. Even sacrifice themselves.   
  
Megatron: I've already taken that into consideration, yes. I have created a measure of defense to protect this project. Or rather, a measure of offense, yes. Now go!   
  
[Tarantulas exits mumbling.]  
  
Megatron, pointing to a machine: Inferno, place these parts into that machine. Computer, initiate Program Scarem, authorization "Megatron Alpha Beta."  
  
Predacon Computer: Authorization confirmed. Initiating program. Incorporating alien technology. Beginning construction. Warning! No spark detected. Construction process terminating...   
  
Megatron: Override shutdown sequence. Perform installation of Gamma Remote Chip.   
  
Predacon Computer: Confirmed. Installing chip. Proceeding with construction process.   
  
Megatron, grinning: Excellent...  
  
  
GRID TANGO  
  
[Silverbolt and Cheetor scan the area but detect no Predacon signatures. After about an hour of surveying, they decide to take a rest and wait to see if any Predacons show up.]  
  
Silverbolt: You ok, Cheetor? You look distracted...  
  
Cheetor: No, I'm fine. Really, I am. I was just hoping for some action.   
  
Silverbolt: Anxious to try out more of your new Transmetal form?   
  
Cheetor: You betcha.   
  
[They both sit quietly until Cheetor notices something sticking out of the ground.]  
  
Cheetor, pointing: Hey, what is that?   
  
Silverbolt: I don't know. Looks like some kind of monitoring device.   
  
Cheetor: Is it ours?   
  
Silverbolt, studying it closely: I think... Wait! No it's not!  
  
Cheetor: Oh slag! You think the Preds know we're here?   
  
Inferno, screaming: FOR THE ROYALTY!!!  
  
Silverbolt: There's your answer! Silverbolt, maximize!   
  
[Silverbolt transforms to robot mode. Cheetor does likewise. Inferno and Waspinator approach, struggling to carry Rampage. They drop him and he transforms to robot mode while the two move in for the kill.]  
  
Inferno: The Royalty orders your immediate destruction, Maximals!   
  
Cheetor: Not if I can help it!   
  
[A firefight begins. Both sides throw out a volley of firepower, but to no avail. All of them manage to dodge the blasts.]  
  
Silverbolt: We're outnumbered. I'm radioing for help!  
  
Cheetor: Good idea! These guys are tough!   
  
[Suddenly a missile from Waspinator hits Cheetor in the back and he goes flying forward. As he struggles to get up, a barrage of blasts from Rampage's chaingun knocks him into shutdown.]  
  
Silverbolt: CHEETOR!!  
  
  
Cheetor can feel himself slipping. But suddenly he's on that plane again. But the girl isn't there. At first he doesn't realize where he is but when he does he begins to call out her name.   
"Gabrielle! Gabrielle!" But no answer. Suddenly, she fades slowly into view, like a ghost.   
"Where am I?" she asks in a daze. When she sees Cheetor she smiles brightly and runs to him.   
"Cheetor! I'm so glad to see you! What am I doing here? The last thing I remember, I was in math class."  
"And I was just in a battle... I think I was knocked out."  
"And I think I must've fallen asleep during one of Mr. Dull's speeches."  
"Cheetor... I've been thinking... This sounds crazy, but... This isn't a dream, is it? This is real, isn't it?"   
"I.... I think so. Though I don't know how that's possible."  
"It doesn't matter. Just as long as we're here together. You said you were in a battle, are you ok? Did you fight with other cheetahs?"  
"No, with the Preds."  
"Who are the 'Preds'?"   
"It's a long story. But I guess I'm not going anywhere. You see, I'm a Transformer."  
"You mean those big robots that are always fighting? Yeah, I know about them. The Autobots and Deh...Umm..."  
"Decepticons."  
"Right! They're all over the place. So where are you? Can I meet you in person?"  
"What year is it where you're from?"  
"1999. What about you?"  
"A little after 40, 000 B.C., from the looks of it."  
"Where are you at?"  
"Well, we're all over the place really, but our base is in what will later become known as Mount Saint Hillary."  
"Yeah, I know where that is. It's in Oregon. I live in Seattle, Washington."   
"Forgive me, I don't know much about Earth's political geography."   
"Ah, that's ok, neither do I."  
"I'm a Maximal, descendents of the Autobots. The Predacons are the descendants of the Decepticons."  
"Wait, if you're descendants of them, why are you in the past?"  
"It's a long story, Gabrielle. An evil Predacon madman is trying to conquer the future by controlling the past."   
"My God! I should tell the Autobots in this time, shouldn't I? Maybe they can help somehow."  
"No, doing so would damage the timeline. You can't tell anyone about me or what I'm telling you."  
"Alright."  
"I guess I should go back, but I don't want to. You don't understand, Gabrielle. I don't want to go back to the fighting. It's peaceful and wonderful here with you. I don't want this to end."   
"Neither do I. I have nothing to go back to. My parents are divorced, I'm starting drugs, and the man of my dreams is scared of me."   
"Yeah, well the woman of my dreams won't take me seriously. And she has another love."  
"I'm so sorry," she says sadly. Cheetor nudges her lovingly.   
"Don't worry about it. Let's just sit and talk."  
  
  
MAXIMAL BASE  
  
[Optimus Primal and Rhinox stand in front of Cheetor's damaged and inactive body, which is lying on a table. Both look concerned and worried.]  
  
Rhinox: I don't get it! It's like he's in stasis lock, but I can't bring him out of it.   
  
Optimus: And we can't put him into the CR chamber, since Silverbolt's in there.   
  
Rhinox: He needs all the time in there he can get. Silverbolt was in even worse shape when we pulled him and Cheetor out of that firefight. Body parts all over the place. I was surprised he didn't shutdown as well. Or worse yet...  
  
Optimus: We didn't lose him and we're not going to lose Cheetor either.   
  
Rhinox: I just don't get it. I managed to repair his wounds to a limited extent. He should have come around. I've tried everything! It's like he doesn't want to wake up.   
  
Optimus: What about these vivid "dreams" that he's been having. Have you checked that out?  
  
Rhinox: It's difficult to make any guesses at this point. Without the CR chamber, I can't run a full diagnostic on him. Though I can tell you that his neuro-pathways are running like crazy.   
  
  
MEMORIAL HOSPITAL  
SEATTLE, WASHINGTON  
FEBRUARY 29, 1999  
  
[Gabrielle's parents, her best friend Bethany, and a doctor stand around Gabrielle's body as she lies in a coma, on a hospital bed.]  
  
Doctor: I don't know what's wrong with her. I just can't explain why she's even in this coma. This is the strangest case I've ever had.   
  
Bethany: I don't get it either! We were sitting in math class and she falls asleep, which everyone does in Mr. Dull's class, but she didn't wake up! I tried everything!   
  
Doctor: It's fascinating. She appears to be stuck in the R.E.M. sleep state. Her brain activity is off the scale.   
  
Mom: So she's dreaming?   
  
Doctor: Feverishly.   
  
Dad, angry: Isn't there anything you can do to bring her out of this?   
  
Doctor: Sir, I've tried everything. All we can do is wait.   
  
Bethany: Oh man, if anything will wake her up, it's Max. She's had a crush on him for two years!   
  
Doctor: I'm willing to try anything at this point.   
  
  
PREDACON BASE  
CIRCA 40,000 B.C.  
  
[Megatron and his men are gathered around a control console with a large monitor. Tarantulas talks while he punches in commands.]  
  
Tarantulas: I'm ready for the first test of our now-perfected interplexing transwarp antenna. The last test, without the incorporated alien technology, was just the tip of the iceberg. Now we should be able to send transmissions instantaneously.   
  
Megatron: Excellent! I have a pre-recorded message I wish to use for the test.   
  
Tarantulas: May I view the message?   
  
Megatron: It's nothing big really, no. Just a message to the Decepticons living on Cybertron in this era to send some reinforcements.   
  
Tarantulas: I guess I'll have to believe you on that one.   
  
Megatron: You have no choice. Now plug in this diskette and send out my message, yes.   
  
Tarantulas: Alright, but I'm telling you now, Megatron, that this thing probably won't send correctly. I have to calibrate this equipment using the information gathered from this test. It's not easy getting alien technology to work with ours.   
  
  
"So let me get this straight? People pay to watch a bunch of humans pretend to fight in a ring?"  
Gabrielle smiles and continues to pet Cheetor's head. "Oh yes, it's called 'Professional Wrestling'."  
"And these 'New Age Outlaws' are the current 'tag-team champs'?"   
"Yes, and they're part of a group called DX that's trying to battle the Corporation."  
"Ahhh, this is all so confusing!"   
"Don't worry. Your world is just as confusing to me."  
"Tell me more about this 'President' and his 'intern'."  
"Oh, 'Zippergate'? It's simple, really, you see..."  
A bright flash consumes the both of them, and suddenly a giant holographic image of Megatron appears before them.   
"Greetings Unicron, oh Chaos Bringer," the image says, "I have some information that will prove invaluable, yes. In the future, you will be destroyed by the Autobot warrior Rodimus Prime..."  
Gabrielle looks at Cheetor with confusion. "Cheetor," she says, "What is this?"  
Cheetor looks just as confused. "I have no idea."  
The image continues: "But I know the exact location of the Creation Matrix, and it rests in the body of Optimus Prime. Further more, Optimus Prime and his warriors are in stasis lock, yes. You could easily come here and devour him and the Matrix before they can prove to be a problem in the future. You can ensure your future by destroying the past, yes. You have my full cooperation, all I ask is that you spare me and my warrior Inferno. And Waspinator. Maybe."  
"Dear Primus! He plans to contact Unicron and tell him about Earth, in the past! He'll for sure come to devour it!"  
"So think about my offer, yes. Thank you for your time, oh Dark Lord of Chaos."   
The image disappears.   
"Who is Unicron?" Gabrielle asks.   
"Boy, that's a tough one. You see, Unicron is the sworn enemy of our creator, Primus. Primus was a powerful being of pure light that created my race, the Cybertrons, or Transformers, as a last line of defense against Unicron. He's taken the form of a giant transforming world-devouring machine planet that can turn into one huge dude. He was finally destroyed by Autobot leader Rodimus Prime during the Great War."  
"Wow. What do you plan to..."  
A voice fills the void. It's Max, the love of Gabrielle's life. She beams ecstatically. "That's him," she cries, "that's Max!"  
"The guy you were telling me about?"  
"Yeah!"  
The voice speaks: "Gabrielle, I don't know if you can hear me, but you're really scaring me and your family. Look, I know we don't talk much, but I really do care about you. Hell, I think about you all the time. I just never... I don't know, I just never got the courage to tell you how I feel. That's why I've always shied away from you. You can't do this to me. You can't leave without letting me tell you how I feel."  
Cheetor smiles. "Wow, he sure means it."   
Gabrielle looks at Cheetor and smiles, but frowns deep in thought. "I don't want to leave you," she says.   
"It's ok, I understand," he replies, "I have to leave to warn my friends, anyway. But I'll come back for you, I promise."   
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Ok. Good luck, Cheetor."   
"You too. I'll see you soon."  
"Let's hope."  
  
  
MAXIMAL BASE  
  
[Optimus, Rhinox, Blackarachnia, and Rattrap watch a display readout.]  
  
Rhinox: That was definitely a transwarp signature... Some kind of transmission.   
  
Blackarachnia: To whom? Where did it go?   
  
Rhinox: Not far, actually. The signal collapsed around itself. I don't even think it left the solar system.   
  
[Suddenly Cheetor springs to life.]  
  
Cheetor, shouting: GUYS!  
  
[All the Maximals jump in surprise.]  
  
Rattrap: Holy Primus! You scared the slag outta me!   
  
Cheetor: Megatron! He's trying to send a transwarp transmission to Unicron!   
  
Blackarachnia: What are you talking about? To Unicron?   
  
Cheetor: Yes! I saw the message, in my dreams.   
  
Rattrap: How is that possible, kitty?   
  
Cheetor: I don't know, but you have to believe me. You know that girl I told you about, Rattrap?   
  
Rattrap: Yeah...  
  
Cheetor: Well every night for the last few days we've both been transferred to some other plane during our dreams. She's from the future, the year 1999. It was on this plane that I saw the message! He's trying to tell Unicron about Earth and about the Matrix being in Prime's stasis locked body at the Ark.   
  
Rhinox: Oh slag, if that message gets through, Unicron will come here in this era. There will be no one here powerful enough to stop him.   
  
Optimus: We have to stop him! Most likely he's built some kind of transwarp antenna. We have to find it and destroy it, no matter the cost. The lives of all the Cybertrons, and all the humans, depends on it.   
  
[An alarm goes off. Rhinox checks his instruments.]   
  
Rhinox: Two Preds detected in Grid Sierra. They're carrying some kind of device that's emitting a transwarp signature.   
  
Optimus: It might be our antenna, we can't take any chances. Rhinox, what is Silverbolt's condition?   
  
Rhinox: He's almost repaired, but not fully. He'd be slagged in a battle if he tried to fight.   
  
Optimus: Blast! Rattrap, you and I are going for a little ride.   
  
Rattrap, sarcastic: Great...  
  
Optimus: Rhinox, Blackarachnia, if anything comes up, don't hesitate to advance.   
  
Rhinox: Roger.   
  
Optimus: Cheetor, I want you to stay here and take it easy...  
  
Cheetor: But, Big Bot...!  
  
Optimus: No "buts," you're still recovering and we still don't know what's happening to you. Wait here until Silverbolt is done in the CR chamber and have yourself repaired fully. Alright, Rattrap, let's go!   
  
[The two Maximals depart.]  
  
  
GRID SIERRA  
  
[Dinobot and Rampage march around, carrying a large transmitter.]  
  
Rampage: This is stupid, why are we just marching around in circles carrying this thing?  
  
Dinobot: Nevermind that. It's part of our mission. Stop complaining.   
  
Rampage: Maximals approach.   
  
[Optimus is flying towards them carrying Rattrap. He drops Rattrap, who converts to vehicle mode and zooms towards them. Optimus transforms from aerial mode to robot mode and begins to fire on the two Predacons.]  
  
Rampage: Finally, some action!   
  
[Rampage begins to fire, along with Dinobot.]  
  
Rattrap: Alright, Fearless Leader, leave ol' Ex-Lizard Lips to me.   
  
[Rattrap purposely collides with Dinobot, knocking him over. Rampage ignores them and continues to fire at Optimus.]  
  
Dinobot: So you want to fight hand to hand? An excellent idea!   
  
Rattrap: Screw you, you deformed, pathetic remake.   
  
[The two begin to punch each other, with Dinobot obviously gaining the advantage. Optimus manages to make his way over to the transmitter. He opens it up and finds out that it doesn't have any transmitter components in it! Only some kind of device giving off a false transwarp signature.]  
  
Optimus: This antenna is a fake!   
  
[Suddenly, the fake antenna releases a massive ionic surge. Rattrap and Dinobot are blasted straight down a shallow canyon, while Optimus and Rampage are just knocked to the ground. The ionic energies has immobilized all of them.]  
  
  
MAXIMAL BASE  
  
[Rhinox's instruments detects over ten Predacon signatures heading towards their direction.]  
  
Rhinox: This has to be a malfunction in the sensors. Megatron doesn't even have ten men.   
  
Blackarachnia: Well the signatures are heading in this direction, we might as well go check it out. We can head them off at Grid Epsilon.   
  
Rhinox: Just the two of us?   
  
Blackarachnia: Are you chicken, Maximal?   
  
Rhinox: No, just sane. Cheetor, stay here. We'll be back, we're just going to check this out. If anything happens, contact Optimus.   
  
Cheetor, angry: Whatever.   
  
[They leave.]  
  
Cheetor: Yeah, thanks for leaving me behind...  
  
  
GRID EPSILON  
  
[Rhinox and Blackarachnia arrive.]  
  
Blackarachnia: I don't see anything at all. It must have been a malfunction.   
  
Rhinox, pointing: Wait, what's that? It looks like a small cloud heading this way.   
  
Blackarachnia: No, they're beetles. Metallic beetles. About a dozen of them.   
  
Rhinox: Oh slag, you better hope they're not armed.   
  
Blackarachnia: Let's not take any chances.   
  
Rhinox: Too late, here they come!   
  
[The twelve beetles all transform to identical robot modes. The lead beetle, Scarem, speaks.]  
  
Scarem: This is Unit Scarem. Swarm, engage Maximal targets.   
  
[The robots move in for the kill, brandishing long, razor-sharp blades for arms. While they advance, both Maximals witness a small beam of light blast through the sky, disappearing into a vortex.]  
  
Blackarachnia: I think we just witnessed a successful transmission from Megatron's antenna.   
  
Rhinox, grimly: Matrix help us...  
  
[To be continued...]  
  
  



End file.
